Possède seulement mes désirs
by BloodOfHell
Summary: Tout le monde a des besoins plus ou moins forts auxquels il ou elle ne peut pas subvenir. Même les prisonniers. Surtout eux, quand il est questions de désirs plus que primaires. Cela peut rapprocher certains caractères vers des situations inédites et des accords improbables, même si la normalité ne fait que peu partie de leurs quotidiens. [One Shot] #SpoilersAlert


Bonjour ! Ceci est mon premier OS sur Suicide Squad, je me suis lancée dans l'idée de l'écrire lorsque j'ai lu les différentes fanfictions actuellement disponibles tant en français qu'en anglais et ça m'a donné envie de rajouter ma pierre à l'édifice ! J'ai choisi de faire sur le pairing Boomerang x OC car je ne le vois pas avoir de relation autre que celle qu'on voit à l'écran avec les autres membres du groupe, puis j'ai vraiment adoré le personnage qui m'a fait particulièrement rire (et j'ai fais un rêve étrange, que j'ai trouvé sympa de reproduire en histoire). Je préviens tout de suite : cet OS contient des spoilers. Je vous conseille donc d'avoir vu le film de David Ayer pour le lire et pouvoir apprécier complètement son contenu. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

Disclamer : L'univers de Suicide Squad appartient à ses auteurs, le personnage de Capitaine Boomerang et autres membres de la Suicide Squad sont ceux de David Ayer. Le seul personnage dont j'ai les droits est Raven dont j'ai totalement inventé l'identité. Tous liens avec un(e) personnage ou une personne pré-existant(e) ne sont pas volontaires.

Rating : M. (Vraiment M pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, pour "relations sexuelles explicites" et "langages inappropriés", je préfère ne pas vous faire de dessin, vous verrez bien)

Musique écoutée durant l'écriture : Pour ceux que ça intéressent, c'est tout simplement la BO du film.

* * *

 ** **Possède seulement mes désirs.****

«Ce n'est pas un signe de bonne santé mentale d'être bien adaptée dans une société malade.» - Jiddu Krishnamurti.

Six heures. L'heure habituelle où toute la prison se réveille pour ceux qui sont parvenus à fermer l'œil. Déjà, les plaintes des prisonniers résonnent dans les couloirs entre les insultes et les avertissements des matons. Réclamations. Énervement. Désespoir. Jalousie. Jalousie envers les membres de la Task Force X, ou autrement nommé par Deadshot la «Suicide Squad». Certes, tous n'ont pas eu de récompenses matérielles. Toutefois, tous ont eu le frémissement de liberté qui a traversé leurs corps et âmes. Et tous les autres savent qu'ils ne le revivront peut-être pas un jour, contrairement à eux.

Coincés à la prison de Belle Reve, ils pensent sans exception à leurs sorties. Ou à la prochaine mission. S'ils pouvaient se voir, ils partageraient sûrement des techniques ou stratégies. Amanda Waller leur promet pour chaque service rendu une baisse de dix ans sur leurs peines. Dix ans, qui à force d'acharnement, peuvent faire beaucoup. Pourtant, c'est une certitude qu'elle ne leur rendra jamais le droit de quitter les lieux bien plus tôt. A-t-elle compté pour chacun jusqu'à combien est-il possible de leur donner de mission avant de mettre au point un plan pour les éliminer ? Ce ne serait pas une surprise.

Des pas s'approchent de la cellule de Raven. L'une des plus jeunes ici, mais loin d'être la moins dangereuse. Son âge est un fléau trompeur dont elle use souvent. À travers ses barreaux, le garde qui vient d'arriver peut la voir assise en plein milieu du peu d'espace qui lui est accordé. De dos, un genoux remonté contre sa poitrine et le second mimant son ombre. La tête légèrement redressée, les yeux entièrement fixés vers le mur face à elle, vers la minuscule fenêtre qu'elle est autorisée à avoir. Les doigts croisés autour de sa cheville, vêtue de sa tenue de prisonnière remodelée à sa façon. Quelques déchirures par-ci, par-là. Les manches relevées laissent apparaître sur l'intérieur de son avant-bras gauche un corbeau entouré de taches sombres. Le sol est froid. L'air est étouffante, comme à l'accoutumé. Extrêmement silencieuse, elle attire une attention méfiante de ceux qui travaillent ici. Même de l'autre côté des cages, à l'abri derrière leur autorité, ils savent pertinemment qu'ils ne font que peu le poids et ne sont pas franchement en sécurité. C'est exactement la réflexion de celui qui s'approche d'elle avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres des barreaux. La chose qu'ils ne comprennent pas, c'est qu'à cet endroit puisqu'il n'y a que le silence pour jouer la réplique, tout le monde finit par garder ses pensées pour eux-mêmes. Les cris viennent de débutants ou de persévérants en la matière. Certaines fois, ce sont des codes. D'autres de véritables expressions de la haine qui se concentre en eux. Il ne fait que froid à Belle Reve. Sans un moindre rayon de soleil pour consolider leurs espoirs. Un vieil air de rock'n'roll tout au mieux au loin, grésillant depuis une radio.

Consciente d'une présence extérieure à la sienne, elle ne daigne pas bouger du moindre millimètre. La lassitude vient avec le temps, plus rien ne l'atteignait avant mais aujourd'hui c'est pire. Elle tuerait un ou une inconnu(e) sans seconde pensée pour une unique minute de véritable liberté, à l'abri de tous les autres. Toute sa vie n'est basée que sur cette idée. S'isoler de cette pression de ne pas flancher, de se défendre pour avoir le droit de respirer et de garder à la hauteur les rumeurs sur les crimes commis. Pas d'amour, seulement des ronces autour de leurs cœurs. Les sentiments comme l'empathie sont à abattre de leurs vocabulaires pour tenir.

\- Où est D. ?, questionne-t-elle subitement.

\- Qui ?, répond-il incertain.

Un instant sans réponse, il doute qu'elle lui adressait la parole. La folie engage parfois des raisonnements oraux et en solitaire. Soudain, elle tourne abruptement son regard félin dans sa direction, un sourire malicieux perçant au coin de ses lèvres. S'il serait plus prudent, il aurait deviné que ce n'est pas un bon plan pour lui. Dommage, la chance du débutant s'arrête de miser à l'entrée, ici. Elle se lève et s'appuie le dos contre la barrière de métal. D'attitude charmeuse, elle laisse son t-shirt absorber tant qu'il le peut ses courbes féminines et lui accorde royalement une vue sur la peau nue de son cou jusqu'au bas de son épaule. Ses pupilles d'un vert chatoyant le détaillent ouvertement de haut en bas d'un air appréciateur. Un nouveau. Très peu habitué à ce qu'il est censé faire, interdit par n'importe quelle phrase un peu trop osée, intimidé par les clients et désarmé par les horaires. En soi, tout à fait son genre de cible.

\- Pauvre petite chose inconsciente de nos identités …, susurre-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse. As-tu un nom au moins ?

\- Wells, bégaye-t-il.

\- Charmant. Moi c'est Raven.

Alors qu'elle fait un nouveau tour de regard sur son corps, elle passe sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Lentement, très lentement. De façon à ce qu'il suive de toute sa concentration son geste. Distinctement, aidée par leur proximité, elle le discerne avaler avec difficulté sa salive. Il est intérieurement terrifié. Cependant, s'il marque un pas de recul, il va montrer sa peur au grand jour. Ce serait la pire erreur qu'il puisse faire. Qu'a-t-il vu déjà pour adopter une telle réaction ? L'antre de Killer Croc, peut-être ?

\- Tu as l'air tendu, ce n'est pas bien, joue-t-elle. Aurais-tu besoin d'une petite aide pour te détendre … ?

Sa main passe entre les barreaux, sans qu'il ne réagisse à quel point c'est prohibé, obnubilé par son action. Le dos de celle-ci glisse doucement le long de son torse jusqu'à s'arrêter à sa ceinture. Le chemin suivit reste terriblement ancré dans son esprit par un trait de chaleur. Sous ses vêtements, elle peut remarquer les courbes de ses muscles et que ce serait une bonne idée qu'il aille plus souvent à la salle de gym. Cela risque de lui porter préjudice. Puis, elle s'y connaît, elle ne fantasme que sur des musculatures de rêve. L'effort de ces messieurs peut être aisément récompensé en retour par elle. Le message est parfaitement clair tandis qu'elle promène gentiment son index sur la boucle qui le protège encore de l'audace qu'elle ouvre son pantalon. Sa nervosité augmente, sa respiration devient sifflante. Si prête des clés, si prête de son arme. La tension dans son esprit ne lui fait pas réaliser ce point.

\- Je ne veux pas de problème avec ton copain, crache-t-il plus agressif qu'il ne se serait crû pouvoir.

\- Avec mon «copain» ?, rit-elle. Je ne suis pas comme Harley Quinn, je partage mon intimité avec qui j'en ai envie. Tu n'as en aucun cas à demander la permission à D. pour notre accord. Enfin, sauf si tu m'accordes une libération en échange, il risque de se sentir bien trop seul ici …

… Même si elle ne laisserait aucun de ses alliés croupir dans un endroit pareil. Tous ses moyens seraient mis en œuvre pour le faire échapper. Une fois que l'on tombe sur un étalon, on ne le laisse pas à l'écurie perdre son expérience et son endurance.

\- P-Pourquoi est-ce que je te libérerais ?

\- J'ai un secret, chuchote-t-elle. Les gens m'accusent à tort. J'étais simplement au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Tu sais, un braquage qui a mal tourné, je passais par là et il y a eu malentendu.

Perplexe, il fronce les sourcils face à son histoire. Des affaires où des innocents sont emprisonnés injustement, il en existe des milliers. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas son cas après tout ? Il n'y a que quelqu'un qui se désespère tant à sortir qui est prêt à vendre son corps en échange. Le doute réside donc dans l'idée que celle-ci ne serait pas dans une prison telle qu'ici, elle en serait dans une plus basique, le genre qui ne serait pas secrète.

\- __Babydoll__ , dégage de ces barreaux !, aboie une voix à quelques mètres.

Griggs. Capitaine Griggs, à vrai dire. Ou autrement, le type arrogant et fortement prétentieux dont ils sont la charge. Son courage ne se base que sur la certitude qu'ils n'ont pas grandes possibilités de l'attaquer. Ils seraient dans la rue, personne ne douterait de la finalité d'un combat. Elle pourrait, elle commencerait par lui arracher chaque poil de sa moustache-barbe dont elle l'entend relater multe histoires à son propos, surtout à quel point il peut séduire avec. Alors que, serait-elle honnête avec lui, elle est certaine qu'il serait mieux sans. Néanmoins, elle n'a jamais compris comment il s'est sorti des pattes du Joker. D'après Harley Quinn, il était dans un sacré pétrin et apporter un téléphone était bien peu pour éponger sa dette. La seule chose qu'elle lui reconnaît, c'est d'avoir la force de se lever tous les matins pour les supporter et rentrer dans leurs jeux. C'est l'un des rares à le faire, à parvenir à ce qu'ils ne se jettent pas sur lui pour lui briser la nuque. Il parle leur langage, dans un sens.

Sans montrer le fait qu'il la dérange par son intervention, sans non plus se reculer, elle profite de l'angle d'où il ne peut voir sa main pour la faire remonter et détourner chaque bouton de la veste du jeune garde dont les muscles débutent un léger tremblement. Les sentir frémir de terreur est son passe-temps favori. Aux vues de son manque d'action pour la repousser, cela doit faire longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu de relations sexuelles. Bien longtemps. Ses pupilles coulent le long de son torse jusqu'à sa ceinture et elle y voit une légère bosse s'y être formée. Stresse ? Désir ? Un peu des deux ? Elle peut comprendre son manque si c'est le second. Elle peut le comprendre parfaitement bien. Souvent, le soir, une boule de chaleur brûle entre ses cuisses et elle ne peut pas y faire grand chose. Si les autres ne dorment pas, elle n'a pas envie de leur offrir en spectacle une démonstration de son plaisir solitaire.

\- Réfléchi à ma proposition, tu ne serais ni déçu ni le premier …, chuchote-t-elle.

Pour appuyer son propos, elle détourne son regard appuyé de lui pour le poser sur l'autre qui marche d'un pas déterminé dans leur direction. Elle penche la tête en arrière pour cabrer un peu plus son dos et s'humidifie les lèvres avant de jeter un clin d'œil bref au cadet. Quand Griggs arrive enfin à leur niveau, elle entoure une des barres de son bras gauche au-dessus d'elle et passe avec lenteur ses doigts dans l'épaisseur de ses longs cheveux bruns. De son autre main, elle s'amuse avec celles d'à côté.

\- Capitaine, le salut-elle avec un faux air joyeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore collée à ces barreaux ?, l'interroge-t-il d'un air autoritaire.

\- Je discute, s'explique-t-elle. Ça me manque __tellement__ de ne pas prendre ce __plaisir__ avec deux garçons comme vous deux.

Elle se délecte de la stupeur qui se dégage de Wells, imagine même un filet de sueur froide couler le long de sa nuque. Comme si Griggs allait apprendre le sujet de leur précédente discussion. Ce serait une plaie tant pour elle que pour lui. Rien ne la divertit plus que de mettre un homme mal à l'aise par la contradiction entre l'attirance qu'il ressent et sa raison qui le pousse à ne pas s'approcher. Ses journées pourraient être remplies de situation du genre, elle ne s'en lasserait pas.

\- Toi, indique-t-il à son voisin. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, je ne la laisserais pas blesser une nouvelle recrue de plus.

\- «Blesser» ?!, bredouille-t-il avec panique.

Ses yeux passent de son supérieur à la prisonnière, crédule. De son côté, elle a perdu le compte de ceux qui n'ont pas fini leurs journées sous prétexte qu'ils ont eu à passer par sa cellule.

\- Oui, blesser !, répète-t-il avec agacement. On est dans un pénitencier ici, pas dans un camp de vacances.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, tait-elle quand le jeune part.

Ils l'observent quitter le couloir, tous deux persuadés malgré leurs positions différentes qu'il ne tiendra sûrement pas longtemps. Ici, seuls les anciens survivent. Les nouveaux ont tendance à faire la faute qui leur coûte la vie ou une partie de leurs corps et les prisonniers ne se privent pas pour les attaquer eux. C'est beaucoup trop simple, c'est une piètre distraction. Chacun a son tableau de chasse imaginaire. Les membres de la Task Force X ne sont pas choisis au hasard, ce sont eux qui possèdent le plus de novices et habitués à leurs palmarès.

\- Si tu veux sentir une émotion qui te traverse, reprend-il sous le ton du jeu, reste contre ses barreaux quand je vais faire lancer la décharge électrique. Tu ne regretteras pas d'avoir désobéi.

\- Où est D. ?, l'ignore-t-elle en se retournant plus sérieuse.

\- Dans sa cellule.

\- Menteur. Je l'entendrais normalement.

\- À un étage différent ?, pouffe-t-il.

\- Je reconnais sa voix, affirme-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, peut-être s'est-il trouvé aussi une recrue pour partager sa cellule le temps de décompresser ?, se moque-t-il.

La volonté de la rendre jalouse ne fonctionne pas. En soi, elle s'en fiche qu'il le fasse. Qui est-elle pour juger de ses besoins primaires quand elle ne peut pas les satisfaire ? Puis, si jamais ce serait vrai même si elle en doute, la recrue ne serait pas mal tombée. C'est un beau parleur, mais il sait comment parvenir à ses fins. Son problème, c'est qu'ils ne puissent pas repartir ensemble en mission. Des rumeurs de couloir l'inquiète sans qu'elle ne le montre. Elles évoquent le renommé Bruce Wayne et leur équipe, deux éléments qui ne devraient pas être mélangés. Et un changement de prison de l'un d'eux serait une preuve qu'ils sont dans le pétrin. Elle doit absolument parvenir à faire passer un message jusqu'à la D-108 pour savoir s'il l'occupe toujours. Si non, à la D-102 pour connaître les plans de Deadshot, celui qui est devenu naturellement comme leur second leader. Après cette phrase, Griggs tourne les talons et repart tranquillement vers d'où il vient. Elle n'est pas la seule à lui jeter un regard malveillant. Encore à porté de voix, ils savent parfaitement bien qu'ils peuvent s'entendre dire n'importe quoi.

\- Est-ce que Flag est passé aujourd'hui ?, l'interpelle-t-elle en élevant la voix.

\- Alpha un, Allume la cellule D-423, lui offre-t-il en réponse en activant son talkie-walkie à l'épaule.

Une seconde passe et la suivante, elle est expulsée contre le mur qu'elle fixait plus tôt. Éjectée et sonnée par une décharge électrique dans les barreaux.

* * *

L'heure suivante, elle se voit acculée contre un coin de sa cellule, cinq soldats sur elle pour l'attacher tandis qu'elle se débat. Coups de pied, de poing. Elle ne se laisse pas faire mais ils sont trop nombreux et préparés. Foutu entraînement militaire. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû les provoquer avec de faux encouragements. Elle a entendu Deadshot en parler, elle s'est dit que ce serait sûrement amusant. Une erreur de débutant dont elle aurait dû échapper. En quelques minutes, elle se retrouve habillée d'une camisole de force et jetée contre une sorte de fauteuil roulant dont ils se servent pour les déplacer. Bloquée par des sangles plus que solides, elle bouillonne intérieurement de rage. C'est le pire habit du monde. Les gestes sont réduits à rien, incapable de bouger alors qu'elle n'est attachée aucunement à l'intérieur.

La route est longue jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit déposée dans un bureau. L'une des plus chaleureuses pièces de tout le pénitencier. Pourtant, elle affectionne largement plus sa cellule. Et tout le monde sait à quel point elle la déteste au plus profond d'elle. Aucun tableau n'est agréable, aucune décoration. Une femme rentre à son tour par la porte, calmement. Vêtue d'une blouse blanche et d'un tailleur bleu, elle s'assoit les jambes croisées face à elle sur une chaise qui ne lui inspire que peu confiance, carnet et crayon à la main. Sur une petite table basse à côté, un magnétophone commence à enregistrer la séance dès qu'elle appuie sur un bouton. Le dos parfaitement droit, Raven l'observe d'un air volontairement hautain et éloigné. Comme si c'était elle la psychiatre qui étudie sa patiente et non l'inverse. La femme remonte ses lunettes et resserre comme à chaque heure sa queue de cheval châtain.

\- Les médicaments que je vous ai prescrit ont-ils calmés les cauchemars qui vous perturbe ?

Premier élément qui la dérange : le vouvoiement. Quiconque ici adressera la parole à n'importe quel autre individu utilisera le tutoiement. Sauf la grande exception qu'est le corps médical. Comme s'ils étaient plus importants que les autres. Comme s'ils étaient des devins sur tout ce que leurs patients pensaient et ressentaient. Alors qu'elle a su qu'elle avait des cauchemars parce que Griggs l'a balancée suite à une remarque déplaisante de sa part sur un repas. Tout le monde lui en fait, c'était puéril et vicieux. Elle lui aurait lancé à la figure cette fois-là. Puis, comment auraient-ils un effet puisqu'elle ne les prend pas ? Ce n'est pas d'être stressée pendant qu'elle dort qui la dérange, c'est de se réveiller encore prisonnière. C'est ici la base de son stresse.

Le silence pèse sur la question de la psychiatre. C'est une habitude dont personne ne se lasse. Non pas qu'elle est mauvaise dans son métier, elle n'en a aucune idée, mais elle s'est décidée à ne jamais rien révéler sur son ressenti. C'est un piège ces séances, un projet pour les rendre vulnérables et se resservir de leurs faiblesses. Certains usent de celles-ci pour monter des plans machiavéliques et d'autres plus étrangement d'un exutoire. Souvent, elle, elle choisit de se prendre ce temps pour être au calme et se reposer du bruit ambiant de son couloir. Suite à une longue minute où rien ne se laisse entendre à part leurs respirations, l'aînée reprend la parole.

\- Comment appréhendez-vous votre prochaine mission ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était proche, cela doit vous tenir à cœur.

Foutaise. Cela empire sa condition. C'est leur donner l'espoir et l'envie à chaque seconde de fuir pour ne pas revenir ici. C'est leur montrer à quel point il est doux de sentir une brise d'air sur sa peau et la seconde suivante les enfermer dans un lieu gelé et humide. La seule vérité ici est qu'il y a bien une mission de prévue. Rick Flag est venu aujourd'hui et c'est prometteur. Ce dernier fait parti des rares à les considérer comme des êtres humains depuis leur première mission. Certes, ce fut laborieux. Toutefois, son regard a changé et il reconnaît leurs forces. Même, il n'y aurait que lui, les bombes injectées dans leurs nuques seraient désactivées entièrement sans possibilité de les ré-activer. C'est une confiance réciproque et méritée. Puis, il a fait l'effort de passer tous les voir à leurs cellules, comme à chacune de ses visites pour prendre des nouvelles et apporter des effets personnels. Les lettres de Zoe pour Deadshot, par exemple. Si elle avait une famille, elle saurait apprécier le geste.

\- Comment ressentez-vous votre relation avec votre coéquipier ? Vous allez bientôt vous retrouver.

Soupir. Serait-elle capable de se souvenir du moindre nom ? Puis, quelle relation ? Pourquoi tout le monde admet sans leur demander leurs avis qu'ils sortent ensemble ? Ce n'est pas une vérité absolue. Si la question serait posée avec plus de tact et de logique, elle penserait qu'elle a une once d'impatience de le revoir. Ce depuis qu'ils se sont affiliés, se considérant plus comme des partenaires de fortune. Ou des plans cul réguliers, cela dépend du point de vue. Elle est celle qu'il ne tuera jamais, puisqu'ils auront toujours quelque chose à s'offrir. C'est ce qui incite le monde entier à y voir une histoire de sentiments. Même si, elle doit dire, ce jour lui restera en mémoire des années durant.

* * *

Abandonnés par Rick Flag dans cette pièce plus qu'en désordre pour aller seul à la rencontre de HVT-1, ils marquent une seconde d'hésitation à l'idée de partir. Malheureusement pour eux, Katana a l'air particulièrement motivée pour transpercer de son arme l'un d'eux au moindre mouvement. Et avoir leurs âmes piégées n'est pas tout à fait leur objectif de la journée. Chacun s'évertue donc à se trouver un coin pour s'isoler un peu, respirer et reprendre quelques forces. Une pause bien méritée en somme après tous leurs efforts pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Raven, elle, y voit un moment opportun pour mettre l'un de ses plans en action.

Capitaine Boomerang s'est posté le plus près possible de la porte empruntée plus tôt par Flag, facilitant une discussion à voix basse. Appuyé sur l'accoudoir d'un siège derrière lui, il semble attentif aux gestes de tout le monde. Après tout, ce n'est pas le moment de baisser leurs gardes. Battant des hanches pour se déplacer entre les débris, elle le rejoint tranquillement, parfaitement consciente de son regard qui descend constamment le long de son corps. Son décolleté paraît tout à fait être à la hauteur. Ses vêtements sont son atout majeur de séduction, c'est un fait qu'elle n'oublie jamais et dont elle se sert quotidiennement. Pourtant, elle ne porte qu'un short en jean troué et rapiécé, un t-shirt partiellement déchiré par les événements qui la cache à moitié à l'avant et pas du tout à l'arrière, puis des rangers. Lorsqu'elle arrive à son niveau, il plante son regard bleuté dans le sien et hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Ennuyé par avance d'être dérangé, mais plus à l'aise puisqu'ils sont totalement dans le même camp. Celui des supers-vilains. Visiblement, il n'est pas trop d'humeur bavarde et doit espérer qu'elle veut juste être à côté de lui.

\- Hm ?

Sans se presser, elle fait le tour de l'australien pour se placer à sa gauche et en partie se coller familièrement contre lui. Bien plus petite, d'une tête au moins de moins, il leur permet par sa carrure d'avoir une conversation en aparté. Les autres, si l'on retire Katana qui est crispée sur son sabre, ne leur prêtent aucune attention. Volontairement, elle pose un bras sur son épaule pour presser sa poitrine contre le sien.

\- Hey, le salut-elle à voix basse.

\- Hey, __chérie__ , répond-il au même niveau de voix.

\- Ton histoire de Mahjong et de grand-mère, tout le monde sait que c'est bidon. Cependant, ton flash rouge, il était bel et bien réel, n'est-ce pas ?

Intrigué, il se tourne à demi vers elle, les sourcils cette fois-ci froncés. Parfait, elle a à présent toute son attention. À coup sûr, il s'attendait à tout sauf un rappel d'un mensonge qu'il a fait des heures plus tôt. Surtout qu'ils ont l'impression que cela fait des jours entiers qui se sont déroulés entre déjà. Manquer de perdre la vie à plusieurs reprises quand on a plus l'habitude, ça marque.

\- Peut-être bien, pourquoi ?, lui demande-t-il méfiant.

\- Je suis là pour te proposer un marché que tu ne seras pas en mesure de refuser.

\- Tu es bien sûre de toi, __poupée__ , pouffe-t-il.

Incapable de se contrôler, elle ressent un frisson d'excitation remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Certains types d'accent lui ont toujours provoqué un effet particulier. Surtout celui dont son vis-à-vis possède l'origine et qui lui fait défaut depuis le début de leur aventure ensemble. Elle se devait donc de passer à l'action et reprendre plus de contrôle sur la situation.

\- J'ai des sources qui ne trompent pas, tu sais, sourit-elle malicieusement. Écoute, tu as des problèmes que tu veux régler avec Flash, problèmes dont j'ai les moyens de mener à terme par un plan où il me manque un associé. Intéressé ?

\- C'est possible. Rappelle-moi ce que tu faisais avant Belle Reve ?

\- Je suis à la tête d'un cercle de prostitution et de trafics en tout genre par le biais de bars à tendance mafieuse. J'ai échappé au Bat', mais pas à notre ami commun.

Un éclair d'intérêt s'allume dans ses pupilles et elle sent que sa méfiance diminue plus les secondes défilent. Évidemment, il est tout à fait le genre à écumer ce type de lieux à la recherche d'alliés potentiels ou pour se mettre en position de client. Certes, elle ne se rappelle pas l'avoir vu chez elle, mais c'est une possibilité qu'elle ne lui retirerait pas. Ils ne sont pas pures et intouchables, cela se saurait depuis le temps. Puis, même si ce n'est pas le cas, elle a traîné assez autour de lui pour avoir envie de l'inviter entre ses draps à elle et pas le mettre entre les mains de ses employées.

\- Je te pensais plus dans le style tueuse d'élite, remarque-t-il.

\- J'ai tué des gens. Flag en a été témoin.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Elle sait que cette curiosité est fondée sur la réaction du cité lors de leur réunion avant qu'ils aient pu récupérer leurs affaires. Ce dernier lui a fait une réflexion tout à fait déplaisante sur sa présence ici, qui sous-entendait distinctement un passé commun. « _ _Si vous essayez de vous échapper, vous mourrez__ » le regard entièrement sur elle pendant tout le long n'était pas discret, même si cela les concernait tous. Peu de gens du côté du monde de la légalité connaissent la raison qui fait qu'elle soit à Belle Reve. Tandis qu'elle fait preuve d'une très grande honnêteté avec ses «collègues».

\- J'ai fais mes classes à l'armée pour apprendre les techniques de combat et autres secrets du genre, ce qui m'a amené à ce que nos chemins se croisent. Une fois assez entraînée à mon goût, j'ai fais désertion et j'ai monté mon entreprise. D'autres questions ?

Ce n'est pas la totalité de sa peine pour cela, c'est simplement où tout à commencé. Son entreprise a fait le reste. Toutefois, elle omet le détail que sans elle, un des soldats présents au moment où elle est partie ne serait peut-être pas mort, car elle a volontairement choisi de ne pas lui apporter de l'aide. Si elle veut fonder leur échange, leur relation professionnelle, sur des bases saines et de confiance, elle sait qu'elle doit s'ouvrir à lui et voir s'il va le faire à elle. Même si ce n'est pas sa partie préférée des contrats. Ce qui ne l'oblige pas de tout raconter. Alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole, ils sont coupés dans leur discussion par Deadshot qui se dirige d'un pas déterminé vers la porte toujours close. Son arme fermement à la main.

\- Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, je n'aime pas cette histoire !, lance-t-il avant de disparaître de l'autre côté.

Aucun d'eux ne bougent, soit peu intéressé par ce qu'il se trouve de l'autre côté, soit parce qu'ils n'ont pas grand chose à en dire. Savoir maintenant ou dans une poignée de minutes, qu'est-ce que cela change ? Du coin de l'œil, elle note que Katana a un moment de tension et re-double d'observation envers eux. Cela aurait été une bonne occasion de fuir, c'est vrai, Deadshot ayant servi de diversion. Dommage pour ceux qui veulent partir. Ils ont été bien plus qu'idiots sur ce coup-ci. Puisque toutes chances se sont envolées, Raven et Capitaine Boomerang reportent leurs attentions sur l'un et l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire HVT-1 ?, l'interroge-t-il.

\- Exactement ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. C'est un nom de code pour une personne importante, cela dépend des missions pour les identités. Dans notre situation, puisque c'est Amanda Waller qui donne les ordres, cela sent très mauvais.

\- De son point de vue, elle est une personne importante.

\- J'y ai réfléchi déjà. Si c'est elle, ça ne présage rien de bon pour nous.

Cela jette un froid sur leur conversation. C'est une possibilité à prendre en compte, que chacun entrevoit différemment. Le voleur ne la voit pas comme valable, pour lui ils en auraient été informé dès le début, tandis que pour elle c'est celle qui est la plus probable. Même si c'est tout aussi recevable que ce soit le maire de la ville, ou toute autre personnalité politique ne pouvant se défendre. Ce serait risqué de les prendre eux pour venir le ou la secourir, mais Amanda Waller doit savoir ce qu'elle fait et Rick Flag est réellement prêt à tous les tuer en cas de problème majeur dont ils en seraient la cause. Comment fait-il pour obéir si bien aux règles ? Quel est son point de pression ?

\- À mon avis, qu'importe qui est derrière cette porte, notre mission est loin d'être terminée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?, s'informe-t-il.

\- Tout ceux qui ont été choisi ont un moyen de combattre qui s'adapte principalement à la distance. Boomerangs, pistolets ou encore un fusil.

\- C'est quoi ton truc à toi ?, la coupe-t-il.

\- Les couteaux de lancer, sourit-elle.

Bien fixés entre son sous-vêtement et sa peau, elle les sent avec un frémissement de plaisir frotter innocemment contre elle à chaque mouvement de hanche. Sans eux, elle ne se sent pas complètement en sécurité. C'est l'inconvénient de ne jamais quitter ses armes, une fois qu'elles sont retirées cela fait un vide immense. En dehors de ses périodes de prison, elle ne se souvient pas s'en être séparée une seule fois depuis qu'elle les a.

\- À part Katana qui est là pour protéger Flag et donc a besoin du corps-à-corps, on est tous ici fait pour la distance. Pourtant, on en a pas spécialement fait depuis le début. C'est louche.

\- Effectivement …, réfléchit-il en se remémorant les dernières heures.

\- Puis, faisons preuve de logique. Pourquoi nous ? Ils avaient enfin leurs ennemis emprisonnés et ils nous jettent en dehors de la prison avec juste des capsules qui nous tuent ? C'est stupide, cela ne leur ressemble pas.

Instinctivement, leurs pupilles se dirigent vers la porte. Si sa théorie s'avère réelle, cela fera une autre raison qu'ils s'allient. Mieux vaut faire des alliances que de rester chacun dans son coin dans une simulation de bonne entente. Ils sont tous ici pour le même but et n'ont aucun moyen de changer quoique ce soit à ça. Lorsqu'il reporte son attention sur elle, elle en fait de même sur lui.

\- Dernière question : tu veux quoi en échange ?, s'intéresse-t-il. Je ne vois pas l'équilibre dans ce marché, tu y gagnes aussi dans mon intérêt.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, tu as tout à fait de quoi aimer cet arrangement et possèdes tout ce dont je désire … Enfin, à ce que j'ai pu en voir …, susurre-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

C'est à son tour de descendre les yeux sur lui d'un air d'appréciation. Il ne lui suffit que d'un instant pour comprendre où elle veut en venir. Toutefois, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de confirmer son interprétation de ses paroles, il est interpellé par Harley Quinn qui marche vers eux avant de s'arrêter devant lui. Sa batte sur l'épaule, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Comme une princesse, mais version chez eux.

\- Besoin d'intimité ? Je pensais que tu te jetterais sur Katana en premier, la voie est libre.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de conseil pour l'avoir, __merci__ , rétorque-t-il avec dénigrement.

\- Vraiment ?, sourit-elle. Prouve-le, ça nous fera un peu d'occupation.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à répliquer qu'il va s'y atteler, sa voisine l'en empêche d'un geste. Masquée par sa carrure, personne ne peut voir quoique ce soit d'elle à part son visage. Sans en montrer le moindre signe sur ses traits, elle remonte sa main gauche le long de sa cuisse, la partie non-visible grâce à ses mains croisées entre ses jambes. Ce dernier se fige au contact et elle ne parvient pas à percevoir s'il apprécie son audace ou non. Elle se promènerait bien plus sur l'emplacement de son caleçon pour apprendre la réponse mais elle ne souhaite pas le faire ici. Annoncer publiquement par ce moyen ses pulsions sexuelles n'est pas dans ses projets.

\- Je les ai à l'usure, crois-moi, reprend-il d'un air confiant.

\- __Dégonflé__ , souffle-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'insulte ne semble même pas l'atteindre. Il a bien mieux à penser, sans doute. La cadette redescend lentement le long de l'extérieur, puisque l'intérieur est visible par la femme arlequin, et y appose une pression légère comme une promesse pour plus tard. Elle meurt d'impatience qu'ils puissent s'éclipser. La moindre occasion de s'écarter du groupe ne se ratera pas.

\- Comment se porte le Joker ?, s'enquiert-elle.

\- Sûrement en train de se languir de ma présence, s'amuse-t-elle. Tu connais mon poussin, toujours impatient de retrouver sa reine !

En effet, elle le sait. Dans la mesure où elle a connu Harley Quinn à la même période et de la même façon que lui, elle ne peut qu'avoir en mémoire leur relation. Celle-ci ne l'intéresse que bien peu, si l'on exclut la première escapade qu'ils ont mené qui lui a aussi permis de s'enfuir d'Arkham. Reprendre les affaires fut tout à fait distrayant avec comme nouvelle connaissance le Joker. Elle doit par ailleurs être l'une des rares à l'avoir rencontré par le biais d'Harley Quinn. Son business s'est décuplé et bien mieux protégé.

\- Rappelle lui de passer me rendre visite lorsque tu le verras et que j'aurais repris ma place. Le premier plus tôt que le second, j'imagine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?, mime-t-elle l'horreur. Moi ? Trahir notre mission ? C'est d'une trop haute importance, voyons !

Des bruits de coups de feu résonnent dans la pièce d'à côté. Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'a esquissé le moindre geste pour réagir. Sauf peut-être Killer Croc qui a changé de jambe d'appui. Ou El Diablo qui s'est légèrement mieux installé. Après tout, Deadshot est à l'intérieur, s'il y a un problème ils seraient prévenus en cas de besoin de leur aide et, dans le cas contraire, il est apte à gérer la situation.

\- Comment ?, sourit-elle.

\- Demandes à Griggs si tu le revois en prison, fait-elle avec un clin d'œil. Apparemment, un téléphone rentre parfaitement dans son pantalon.

Heureusement, leur échange n'est suivie que par l'australien qui hausse un sourcil confus, ses yeux passant de l'une à l'autre sans comprendre. Cependant, ils n'ont pas le temps de poursuivre que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

* * *

Sa mémoire garde encore parfaitement la surprise qui les a parcouru en apprenant ou en confirmant l'identité de HVT-1. Amanda Waller. Cette manipulatrice qui avait risqué leurs vies pour sauver sa peau. Retenus de se venger physiquement sur elle par la simple menace qui est ancrée dans leurs cous, ils ne manquent pas de rechercher comment l'abattre. Elle se souvient de l'envie de tuer dans chacun de leurs regards. Particulièrement celui de Capitaine Boomerang, dont la détermination s'y lisait aussi sans limite. C'est bien en dehors de leurs habitudes de laisser en vie quelqu'un qui leur fait du tort. Un accord encore plus fort s'est scellé à ce moment-là entre eux, lorsque quand ils ont quitté l'étage, le voleur a discrètement entouré sa taille de sa main pour y apposer une légère pression avant de la retirer. Enfin, sans l'avoir laissé dériver dans le bas de son dos nu et effleurer ses fesses dans le même mouvement, «accidentellement» plaiderait-il. Elle se souvient encore de la chaleur de son touché, de l'empreinte qu'il a laissé sur son corps.

Parfois, elle regrette de n'avoir pas tout fait pour s'enfuir avec lui et pouvoir librement aller ressasser ce souvenir. Pourtant, il y a des moments auxquels personne ne peut dire non à un ordre. Quiconque le donne, quiconque le reçoit. Que le courage soit de mise ou non.

* * *

\- Vous êtes libres, annonce-t-il.

Réfugiés tous ensemble dans un bar beaucoup trop proche de l'Enchanteresse, ils se figent tous devant l'action de Rick Flag. Il vient tout juste, au milieu d'eux, de faire s'exploser contre le comptoir son appareil pouvant tous les tuer d'un clic. À la seconde où ils comprennent l'implication de son geste, Capitaine Boomerang quitte à la dérobé son siège -sans omettre de prendre sa bière avec lui- pour courir en dehors des lieux. Un juron mental résonne à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle savait qu'il ferait ça à la moindre occasion, c'était d'une évidence. Maintenant, elle n'a plus qu'à partir à son tour et oublier leur accord. Après tout, elle devrait le comprendre. La liberté est bien au-dessus de ce dont ils se sont mis d'accord. Dommage. Sans se presser, elle se lève à son tour de son siège pour marcher en direction de la porte. L'idée de se battre contre une entité bien trop puissante pour eux n'est pas vraiment à son goût. Lorsque sa main touche la sortie, ses doigts se crispent sous une phrase de Rick Flag.

\- J'ai eu l'espoir un instant que tu ne ferais pas désertion une seconde fois, Raven, il faut croire que j'ai eu tort de le penser …

Elle s'offre une seconde de calme pour prendre une grande inspiration et continuer sa route. Ce n'est pas une question de lâcheté ou non. La première fois, elle était partie car ce n'était pas sa manière de vivre et elle savait qu'elle le ferait. Que tout était faux. C'était un choix fondé et entièrement réfléchi, basé sur une occasion trop belle pour la laisser passer. Ici, c'est une cause perdue. Puis, qui lui dit qu'elle fuit ? Qu'est-ce qui lui donne le droit de juger son attitude ?

Ses pas résonnent dans les rues sombres. La luminosité ambiante est basée uniquement sur des restes d'anciens magasins dont l'électricité fonctionne encore pour une raison obscure, et le cercle pourvu d'éclair qui stagne dans le ciel. Elle n'est que peu sûre de sa position exacte dans la ville. Normalement, si elle continue par ce chemin, elle va finir par retomber sur des lieux plus connus. Enfin, seulement s'ils sont toujours intactes, ce dont il est logique de douter. Ses yeux parcourent les décombres et mystérieuses sculptures créées par les pantins de l'Enchanteresse, à la recherche de Capitaine Boomerang. Qui sait ? Peut-être se cache-t-il par ici, ce serait déjà un bon début. À l'instant où cette pensée lui traverse l'esprit, une main agrippe subitement son poignet et elle se sent tirée dans une ruelle. L'adrénaline monte et elle se retourne, prête à se défendre par la force. Surprise, elle ne s'attend pas à se faire plaquer contre le mur par son acolyte. Un grand sourire sur son visage, il la libère de sa prise sans qu'elle n'en ait le temps d'elle-même et pose ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Son cœur se calme en quelques secondes dans sa poitrine, rassurée que ce ne soit que lui.

\- Je connais une fille qui a l'air d'avoir oublié notre petit marché, joue-t-il.

\- Oh, je t'ai manqué ?, sourit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Je ne sais pas, apparemment ce n'est pas moi qui meurt d'envie de coucher avec quelqu'un …

\- Hm … Pas « _ _quelqu'un__ », avec toi seulement pour le moment …, rectifie-t-elle.

Toute la malice dont elle est capable croise ses pupilles. Sa langue passe sensuellement sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier et ses mains se retrouvent sur son torse. Ses doigts se referment sur le tissu de sa veste bleu claire au niveau du début de son surnom et l'attire contre elle. Plus qu'à quelques minuscules centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils peuvent sentir toute la tension sexuelle qui se développe entre eux. Le regard de son vis-à-vis descend le long de son cou, sur sa clavicule à vue pour finir dans son décollé dont l'angle le rend parfaitement plongeant. Rien que le désir qu'elle y lit fait fondre une bulle de chaleur dans son bas ventre.

\- Où est le piège ? Les nanas aussi bien foutues que toi ne me font d'avance qu'en échange d'argent.

\- Me serais-je trompée et je ne te plais pas assez pour que tu en ai envie ?, fait-elle la moue.

\- Tu plaisantes ?, pouffe-t-il. Tu es trop sexy pour que je refuse !

\- Dis-toi que c'est ton jour de chance alors, sourit-elle. Je n'ai jamais réussi à résister à un charme australien, ne laisse donc pas passer ton tour …

Cette réponse semble le convaincre puisqu'il ne se recul pas, bien au contraire. Un grand sourire sur le visage, il ne lui laisse qu'une seconde avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. De surprise, elle émet un petit sursaut et il en profite pour forcer l'ouverture par sa langue. La sienne la rejoint bien vite et elle l'attire encore plus contre elle. Le voleur prend son geste pour une invitation à la luxure et relâche le mur pour attraper ses hanches. Elle ne manque pas de réaliser la marque de possessivité qu'il y place, trop prise par leur baiser fougueux pour le reprendre. Au contraire, elle s'attaque à la fermeture de sa veste pour la faire tomber au sol, tout comme son manteau. Un bruit sourd retentit dans la ruelle, ses boomerangs prouvant une nouvelle fois que ce ne sont pas des armes à prendre à la légère.

Ses mains glissent ensuite sous son débardeur, tandis que les siennes se faufilent jusqu'à ses fesses. Il descend sa bouche le long de son cou et mord assez fort pour la faire réagir. Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres et elle le sent sourire contre sa peau, prêt à recommencer. L'érection bien prononcée qu'il appuie contre son bassin ne manque pas de lui dire à quel point cela l'excite. Puisqu'ils sont collés l'un contre l'autre, elle se venge d'un roulement de hanche contre celle-ci et griffe son torse dans le même mouvement. C'est à son tour de ne pouvoir contenir un grognement de plaisir. Sous sa musculature, elle peut sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle ne donne pas cher du sien, aussi de son bas ventre qui lui paraît chaud comme la braise. Malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, elle n'en ressent aucun effet sur elle. Uniquement le voleur qui la coince entre son corps et le mur, sans que cela ne la gêne aucunement. Suite à son geste, elle sent son souffle chaud remonter jusqu'à son oreille pour y murmurer quelques mots. Sa respiration est déjà erratique.

\- Recommence une seule fois et je t'arrache tes vêtements pour défoncer ta petite chatte en manque …

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais si je n'attends que ça … ?, rit-elle.

\- __Ça__ , répond-il dans un souffle.

Sans prévenir, il soulève ses jambes pour lui faire entourer sa taille. S'il se serait stoppé là, elle l'aurait traité de petit joueur et serait sûrement partie. Cependant, il n'est pas qu'un beau parleur. Dans le même mouvement, il donne un grand coup de rein tout en remordant son cou, suçant à la suite ce coin. Cette fois-ci, elle pense que cet endroit va être marqué par sa bouche. Un gémissement bien plus fort résonne entre les murs, renforcé en niveau sonore par le silence autour d'eux. La douleur se mélange au plaisir et elle place une main dans le bas de son dos, puis une qui remonte dans sa nuque. La tête relevée, elle croise son regard consumé par le désir. Ses pupilles sont totalement dilatées.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, __chérie__?, la provoque-t-il. Je peux te faire crier avec ma queue en moins d'une seconde, ne joues donc pas avec moi ou tu vas souffrir.

\- Je pensais que tu voudrais jouer avec moi pourtant …, susurre-t-elle en s'approchant de ses lèvres.

Elle caresse sensuellement du bous de sa langue la sienne pour le tenter, recule avec sadisme à chacune de ses tentatives pour s'approcher. Elle reconnaît le goût de sa bière sans surprise à travers celui qui lui est propre. Une saveur d'épice qui colle bien à son caractère. Un frisson d'envie se propage en elle pour juste continuer inlassablement à l'embrasser et elle se force à rester sous le contrôle de son propre corps. Sûrement frustré, elle sent ses mains se crisper contre ses fesses et augmente sa torture en provoquant une ondulation contre son jean déjà serré. Naturellement, ses ongles passent sur le long de sa peau, comme une menace prête à mettre à exécution. Sous ceux-là, elle perçoit un frémissement qui réveille de nouvelles sensations en elle.

\- Tu vas me supplier d'arrêter ton supplice …, lance-t-il vaguement.

\- Je ne supplie jamais, sourit-elle.

\- C'est parce que tu ne m'as jamais connu à l'intérieur de toi, réplique-t-il aussi avec un sourire.

\- Oh, tu m'excites d'avance …, ronronne-t-elle.

\- Ah ouais ?, s'informe-t-il en lui volant un baiser.

\- Tu veux que je te le prouve ?

Parfaitement intrigué, elle le voit hocher la tête pour apprendre comment elle va s'y prendre. Sa canine mord sa lèvre inférieure d'appréhension et elle insiste pour qu'il se recule assez pour qu'elle puisse redescendre sur le sol. À contre-cœur, il accepte qu'ils ne soient plus aussi proches et l'observe curieusement dans ses moindre gestes. Sans le quitter une seconde des yeux, elle s'appuie contre le mur derrière elle et prend entre ses doigts le bas de son t-shirt. Elle sait qu'il meurt d'envie qu'elle s'en débarrasse. Lentement, tout en se déhanchant, elle fait passer le vêtement par dessus sa tête et le laisse tomber par terre. Puis, un à un, elle retire avec tranquillité ses couteaux pour qu'ils rejoignent son haut. Absolument rien à part son soutien-gorge pour cacher la partie supérieure de son corps qu'il ne se prive pas de dévorer des yeux, elle ne s'arrête pas là. Ses doigts défont le bouton de son short avant de s'atteler à la fermeture éclair, puis de le laisser couler jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle le voit s'humidifier les lèvres, sûrement en train de peser le pour et le contre sur l'idée de se jeter sur elle. Pour couper court à sa réflexion intérieure, elle prend une de ses mains encore sur elle et la fait passer entre ses cuisses. Ses doigts remontent lentement par son ordre muet le long de celles-ci jusqu'à ce qu'elle appuie sa paume contre son sous-vêtement. Celui-ci masque qu'à peine son excitation. Elle sent son cœur rater un battement au contact et libère sa main. Cela fait plusieurs mois que personne ne l'a touché et elle aimerait fortement qu'il ne perde pas son temps. Elle se penche vers lui, pour chuchoter des paroles à son oreille.

\- Si tu doutais encore d'à quel point tu me plais … Maintenant tu peux faire tout ce dont tu as envie avec moi …

La dernière phrase a le don de l'exciter car à peine l'a-t-elle prononcé qu'elle commence à le sentir la caresser. D'abord gentiment, puis de façon plus appuyée. Son bassin roule contre lui, de façon à lui indiquer la route de son plaisir. À peine une seconde plus tard, il passe sa main directement de l'autre côté et joue un instant avec l'entrée de ses lèvres pour se faire désirer. Cela lui arrache un grognement de frustration et à lui un grand sourire. Quand enfin il se décide, elle pousse un soupir de soulagement de sentir son majeur se frayer un chemin le long de son clitoris. Mouillée comme elle l'est pour lui, il n'a aucun problème à entamer des va-et-vients en elle, frottant son doigt contre son point de plaisir. Sa respiration s'accélère, lui fait pousser des gémissements incontrôlables à chacun de ses mouvements.

Les yeux fermés, elle sent le plaisir monter plutôt vite. Cela lui avait tant manqué de ne plus ressentir toutes ces sensations exploser en elle. Le rythme s'accélère et il ne lui faut qu'une poignée de secondes pour sentir son corps commencer à trembler et ses muscles se contracter. Son plaisir s'échappe par de longs et profonds gémissements. L'espoir qu'il ne s'arrête jamais fond en elle. C'est si bon qu'elle croit chaque seconde qu'il ne pourra pas lui donner plus de plaisir. Pourtant il y parvient, quand il descend le long de son cou, de sa clavicule puis défait son soutien-gorge pour lécher et mordre son téton déjà durci par l'excitation. Cette fois, c'est un cri qu'elle pousse sous le coup de l'émotion. Sans rien pour le préméditer, il retire ses doigts sous son grondement de frustration.

\- Tu n'as jamais supplier personne, c'est ça … ?, murmure-t-il.

Sa langue tourne autour du bous de son sein avant de le remonter et de le mordre à nouveau. Un hissement entre le plaisir et la douleur se produit, lui provoquant un grand sourire. Son bas ventre lui hurle de mettre fin au supplice.

\- Si tu ne me fais pas jouir tout de suite, je te jure que tu vas le regretter !, le menace-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de ta part, joue-t-il.

Il passe son majeur une seule fois sur sa place antérieur et il lui manque à peine parti.

\- Fais moi jouir. Maintenant !

Visiblement, son agacement passe au-dessus de tout. Un éclair indéchiffrable passe dans les yeux du voleur juste avant qu'il ne reprenne pour son plus grand plaisir. Peut-être a-t-il un certain fétichisme pour les ordres ? Cela serait étrange pour un type derrière les barreaux. Toutefois, elle ne s'en préoccupe pas et se re-concentre sur ses doigts qui font des miracles. Jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se coupe, que tout se contracte chez elle plus fortement que d'habitude et qu'une vague énorme de plaisir la traverse. Même si elle se trouve dans une ruelle, presque entièrement nue avec un australien quasi inconnu entre la poitrine, elle ne se sent pas prête à ce qu'il arrête de réveiller tous ses sens. Juste après son premier orgasme en vient un second, puisqu'il continue à titiller brutalement son clitoris. Cette fois, c'est au sang qu'elle le griffe, le marquant de son plaisir juste au-dessus de la limite de son pantalon. La voix presque cassée par ses derniers cris, elle est obligée d'être retenue debout par lui pour ne pas tomber. Leurs regards se croisent et elle ressent une vague de désir à nouveau envers lui. Ce dernier retire d'elle ses doigts et les porte à ses lèvres pour les lécher de tout leur long avec appétit, humant de satisfaction.

\- Tu as un goût délicieux, poupée, commente-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Puis, il se penche pour capturer les siennes mais elle le repousse de ses deux mains sur les épaules. Une moue espiègle, elle est motivée à mettre au point tous ses désirs envers son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci la dévisage, perplexe sur sa réaction.

\- Repousses-moi tant que tu veux, sourit-il malicieusement, je reviendrai toujours.

\- À mon tour, annonce-t-elle d'un air déterminé.

Elle remonte simplement son bas et se laisse tomber à genoux devant lui. Sa respiration s'accélère clairement, totalement conscient de ce qu'elle veut lui faire. La jeune femme déboucle sa ceinture, puis le bouton et sa braguette. Son jean tombe à ses chevilles et elle se retrouve face à son caleçon dont l'érection est visible à travers. Doucement, elle passe sa main contre celle-ci dans une caresse. Ses yeux se lèvent vers lui quand il tressaute en dessous et un sourire taquin illumine son visage.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ?, joue-t-elle.

\- Avec une fille aussi chaude que toi, aucun risque que je ne sois pas au meilleur de moi-même, __chérie__!

\- Attends de voir à quel point ma bouche l'est pour toi …, réplique-t-elle d'un clin d'œil.

Elle baisse son caleçon pour avoir accès à son sexe. À présent sans restriction, elle constate qu'il est parfaitement droit et déjà lubrifié par son liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Un sourire de satisfaction dessine ses lèvres, contente de ne pas être déçu de ses attentes. Sa réaction n'est pas du tout ratée par le concerné.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?, s'auto-flatte-t-il.

Intervention à laquelle elle ne répond pas. Elle préfère se concentrer sur le plaisir qu'elle va lui apporter. Ses doigts entourent le bas de sa verge et elle les remonte volontairement doucement vers son gland pour les redescendre dans la même lenteur. Sous sa paume, elle sent son sang pulser et l'aperçoit du coin de l'œil se retenir d'une main au mur. C'est à son tour de l'avoir sous son contrôle. Lui aussi va ressentir à quel point c'est difficile d'arrêter toute activité sexuelle et la retrouver avec quelqu'un de sadique. Avec sa langue, elle caresse du collier de son gland jusqu'à son bous, puis en parcourt le tour pour le préparer à ce qui va suivre. Sa main continue ses va-et-vient, jouant sur le rythme qui a le plus d'effet sur lui.

Puis, elle la retire pour le placer entièrement dans sa bouche. Sa langue joue à rouler autour et elle entend ses premiers véritables gémissements. Elle lui laisse une seconde pour s'habituer à ce qu'elle fait pour entamer de le retirer et l'y remettre, dans un rythme plus rapide que celui avec sa main. La sienne qui est libre finit crispée dans sa nuque pour l'orienter dans la rapidité qui lui plaît le plus. Elle ne lui permet que très peu de pouvoir là-dessus. Sa langue joue à chaque fois avec son gland et elle ne peut pas ignorer le plaisir qu'il est en train de ressentir. Quand elle accélère bien plus, ses hanches ont le réflexe de se cabrer sous le coup du plaisir. Surprise, elle se recule et le coupe lorsqu'il commence à s'excuser.

\- Tu veux gérer le rythme ?, l'interroge-t-elle.

Ou dans un autre langage : « _ _Tu veux donner des coups de rein dans ma bouche ?__ ». Question qu'il approuve immédiatement après avoir intégré son sens. Il se place un peu plus correctement et bloque de sa main sa nuque pour qu'elle ne bouge plus. Encore plus excité par sa proposition, il entame des va-et-vients qu'il essaye de ne pas faire trop fort ni trop vite. Rapidement, son plaisir monte et il se contrôle de moins en moins, aveuglé par ses sens. Elle le ressent elle aussi. Il ralentit le rythme pour finalement lui en redonner le pouvoir et elle y met tout son savoir pour lui donner le plaisir qu'il recherche. Ses gémissements sont mélangés à des grognements, de plus en plus déconstruits et coupés entre eux.

\- Je-Je vais … venir …, articule-t-il.

Au lieu de se retirer comme il s'y attend, elle accélère le rythme et il ne peut plus se retenir. Au moment où il jouit, elle lèche entièrement son érection jusqu'au bous de son gland hyper sensible et avale sa semence. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle se relève et l'attire contre elle, les bras autour de sa nuque. La respiration saccadée, elle voit qu'il ne tient debout uniquement par sa main qui survie pour une raison inconnue encore contre le mur. Leurs pupilles sont dilatées et ils s'embrassent langoureusement, dans un mélange de leurs fluides respectifs. Ce qui les excite encore plus. Lorsqu'ils se séparent, ils restent assez proches pour se voler un baiser dans le cas où l'envie vient.

\- Je n'aurais jamais crû que ce serait si __bon__ de faire affaires avec toi …, murmure-t-il.

\- Tu as bien d'autre chose à découvrir de moi, __Digger__ …, joue-t-elle.

Un éclair de surprise traverse son regard à l'entendre prononcer son nom. Cela est toujours agréable de surprendre les gens. Curieux et perplexe, il s'empresse de connaître la source de celle-ci. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il rencontre des gens qui savent parfaitement qui il est, sans que ce soit réciproque. Le nom de la jeune femme est connue de réputation dans les mauvais quartiers pour ceux qui y traînent en profondeur, pas pour ceux qui agissent en solitaire.

\- Comment tu sais mon nom ?

\- Crois-tu que j'accepte de m'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu qui se ferait appeler « _ _Capitaine Boomerang__ » ?, se moque-t-elle. J'ai déjà croisé ton nom, je sais qui tu es.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre sur moi ?, la questionne-t-il.

Subitement, il est très intéressé par ce qu'elle peut lui apprendre. C'est un fait de savoir des choses sur les personnes, s'en est un autre dans leurs métiers de trop posséder d'informations. Certains meurent pour ces informations.

\- Tu as tout le temps de le découvrir …, chuchote-t-elle avant de lui offrir un clin d'œil.

Sans prévenir, elle l'oblige à reculer et récupère son haut et ses armes encore traînant au sol. Perplexe, il se rhabille aussi par mimétisme tout en l'interrogeant. Même s'ils n'ont pas fait de plan, cela ne ressemble pas vraiment à ce à quoi il a pu penser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me dis qu'il est largement temps qu'on rejoigne les autres.

Elle estime que leur escapade a duré une dizaine de minutes, voire un petit quart d'heure. C'est assez peu s'ils courent pour justifier une longue recherche et argument de l'un et l'autre.

\- Quoi ? Pour aller chasser l'autre sorcière ? Tu sais qu'on a aucune chance ou tu as aussi un grain de folie ?!

\- Je ne me soumettrais pas à une entité de je-ne-sais-où, affirme-t-elle en remettant correctement son soutien-gorge et son t-shirt. On doit au moins essayer ou il y a peu de chance que l'on survive avec elle en vie. Puis, j'ai mon honneur à sauver en prouvant à Flag que je ne suis pas une lâche.

Ce dernier point l'arrête net dans l'entreprise de récupérer sa veste et son manteau, caleçon et jean déjà remis. Il doit dire que tant le reste était cohérent, cela semble totalement partir en vrille à cette phrase. Qu'est-ce qui les accroche concrètement à lui à part l'appareil qu'il a brisé dans le bar ? Amanda Waller s'est écrasée dans l'accident de l'hélicoptère, donc plus personne n'est en vie pour activer leurs puces. Ils sont libres.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'en fiches pas de ce qu'il pense ?, s'agace-t-il. C'est un putain de soldat, Raven ! Il n'est pas avec nous !

\- Parce qu'il a placé son espoir en nous et nous a accordé sa confiance. Ce n'est pas en m'envoyant en l'air dans une ruelle avec toi que je lui rend la pareille. Tu en es ou pas ?

Les mains sur les hanches, elle est totalement déterminée à y retourner. Son honneur est en jeu. Après tout, elle n'a pas totalement tort. Puis, s'ils n'arrêtent pas le fléau de l'Enchanteresse, il peut dire adieu à ce qu'il vient de se passer entre eux. Et il n'est pas prêt à mettre une croix dessus, pas quand elle est aussi douée en matière de sexe et ouverte sur l'idée de coucher avec lui. Désarmé de tout argument, il pousse un soupir avant de reprendre la parole. À cet instant, elle sait qu'il serait capable de dire « _ _oui__ » à chacun de ses désirs. Ce qu'elle ignore, c'est à quoi elle serait capable de lui dire « _ _non__ ». « _ _Rien__ » serait une réponse trop honnête et dangereuse pour qu'elle ose se l'avouer.

\- Je peux faire une réclamation ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te préférerais avec moins de vêtement sur toi, à genoux et avec ma queue dans la bouche, sourit-il.

Levant les yeux au ciel à sa remarque, elle permet néanmoins à son sourire de se dessiner au coin de ses lèvres. Même si elle vient de combler un manque, rien ne ferait qu'elle soit indifférente au regard de désir qu'il porte sur son corps. Le sien n'est sûrement pas mieux. Les préliminaires qu'ils viennent de faire ne sont qu'un commencement, un apéritif. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à sortir de leur «cachette», elle sent un bras entourer sa taille et la ramener contre un torse chaud. Des lèvres trouvent leur place dans son cou et elle ne se sent pas le courage de le repousser. Les entités peuvent attendre quand c'est un gars hyper sexy à son goût qui lui fait ça.

\- Envie d'un dernier moment d'intimité avant la bataille de notre vie ?, chuchote-t-il. On aura peut-être pas de nouvelle occasion aussi belle avant plusieurs mois …

L'idée s'implante dans son esprit à un endroit où elle sait où prendre ses marques. Ce sentiment de liberté de choisir quoi faire est indéniablement délicieux. Puis, ils ne sont plus à cinq minutes près … Incapable de résister à ses avances et les caresses dont il fait preuve sur son ventre et sa poitrine, elle craque. Même si sa raison lui hurle à quel point c'est une mauvaise idée, elle se retrouve allongée au sol, sur son manteau qu'il a daigné lui prêter. Les jambes sur les épaules de ce dernier, sa tête entre ses cuisses. Les doigts crispés entre ses bouclettes, elle ne peut que penser à quel point elle aime les australiens et particulièrement les effets de celui-là.

Surtout ceux de sa langue.

* * *

D'un geste confiant, elle remonte ses lunettes de soleil en haut de son nez. La chaleur est grisante dans la cours, surtout lorsqu'elle peut être vêtue de ses propres vêtements aussi adaptés pour l'été qu'à son goût pour les missions, tandis que la quarantaine de soldats qui l'entourent est obligée de porter leur tenue lourde et qui les couvre entièrement. Elle fait quelques pas à la rencontre de ses co-équipiers, sans oublier de saluer d'un air sexy ceux qui les surveillent. Aucune réaction de leur part, partagés entre la méfiance et la raison. Le dernier à arriver est Capitaine Boomerang, qui vient directement se poster à côté d'elle. Un grand sourire sur le visage, celui qu'il n'utilise que pour elle pour leurs retrouvailles. Sans qu'elle ne s'en lasse, son regard parcourt les courbes de son corps tandis qu'il se penche vers elle pour lui parler.  
\- Un petit oiseau m'a dit que je t'ai manqué, s'amuse-t-il. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

\- Qui ?, serre-t-elle les dents.

Ce n'est pas le genre d'information qu'il était supposé recevoir. Ses pupilles bleutées piquées par l'amusement, il indique d'un signe de tête derrière lui. Elle se penche légèrement pour distinguer Rick Flag en train d'échanger quelques mots à voix basse avec ses partenaires. Son attention se reporte directement sur son voisin.

\- Traître, s'énerve-t-elle. Pour ma défense, je pensais que tu étais mort, ou pire qu'ils t'avaient changé de prison.

\- Hm, devrais-je être vexé de ton ordre des pires choses qui pourraient m'arriver ?, hésite-t-il avant de reprendre un air taquin. Tu sais, tu peux me l'avouer que tu ne rêvais que du fait que je sois à tes côtés.

Plutôt croupir à Belle Reve que le faire. La main de l'aîné se glisse rapidement à sa taille avant de descendre vers ses fesses. Fourbe. Dès qu'elle la sent migrer, elle le repousse brutalement d'un coup dans le bras. Pas en public, c'est sa règle d'or. Qu'il soit en manque de contact physique ou non, il va devoir patienter. Elle est prête à coucher avec lui dans la moindre ruelle proche de leur mission, mais pas qu'il montre le moindre geste qui le sous-entendrait devant n'importe qui. Ici, c'est trop peuplé. Ce n'est pas une surprise que les gens se fassent des idées, elle est constamment obligée de lui rappeler ce point. Puis, elle n'a pas envie là dans la seconde qu'il la touche. Elle est frustrée que leur colonel ait fait fuiter ses paroles vers sa cellule. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle lui a dit, il n'a fait qu'interpréter. Le regard perçant, elle tombe dans le sien qui la défi du moindre geste. Leur petit jeu reprend. C'est Deadshot qui les sort de leur bulle en premier, son air autoritaire et partiellement paternaliste.

\- Les gars, les coups, c'est sur les ennemis pas entre nous, compris ?

\- Hey, c'est elle qui a commencé en première, réplique l'australien d'un air mi-outré mi-enfantin.

\- La Suicide Squad, ramenez vos fesses ici pour le briefing avant que je ne vienne vous botter le train ! On est pas là pour faire la bronzette !

Ça, c'était leur Colonel Rick Flag. Il a énormément travaillé sur sa manière de motiver les troupes. Puis, ce ne serait pas lui, ils n'apprécieraient pas trop que quelqu'un leur balance ce genre de phrase. Même si ça a plus de classe que « _ _Vous tentez la moindre chose, vous mourrez et j'en ai rien à faire__ ». Peut-être a-t-il vraiment lu Phil Jackson ? Elle passe devant son acolyte pour marcher vers où leur chef les attend et sent une main accompagner son geste dans le bas de son dos. Ses doigts épousent ses courbes avant de suivre par des caresses le chemin de sa peau. Son geste est si tendre qu'il en est très agréable. Un frisson remonte le long de sa colonne et elle ressent déjà un manque à peine l'a-t-il retiré. L'absence de douceur dans sa vie ne la dérange pas, cela la change juste quand quelqu'un décide qu'elle en mérite. Qu'on lui accorde un droit dont elle n'a pas fait la demande, c'est assez important pour qu'elle en profite. Cependant, avec surprise, elle le sent effleurer ses doigts à elle, puis sa paume, avant de se faufiler entre eux. Ça, c'est nouveau. Toutefois, elle n'a pas le courage de se libérer. Cela n'est pas déplaisant. Une pression légère sur sa main pour répondre à son action et ils poursuivent tranquillement leur chemin sans que quiconque réalise ce détail.

\- À moi aussi tu m'as manqué, glisse-t-il rapidement à son oreille.

Une moue mesquine se forme sur son visage. Apparemment, leur relation évolue plus vite qu'elle n'aimerait le croire et plus loin qu'elle l'a toujours envisagé. Peut-être qu'il a besoin de plus de considération pour justifier que cela continue ? Elle s'attend presque à l'entendre rabaisser le sens de ses paroles en y ajoutant « _ _Surtout ta poitrine, c'était dur de vivre sans y perdre la vue__ », mais il n'ajoute rien de ce genre. C'est simplement la pure vérité, ils se sont manqués. Seulement, lui uniquement a le courage de l'avouer à l'autre. Perdue une seconde dans ses pensées, elle n'a pas le temps de réagir en première lorsque leur ami El Diablo intervient. Toujours prêt à la défendre en cas de besoin, même si aujourd'hui elle n'a l'envie que de se retrouver avec le criminel à ses côtés.

\- Hey __hermana__ , est-ce qu'il est encore en train de t'embêter ?  
\- __Back off__ , _ _muchacho__!, rétorque avec agacement et d'un mauvais accent espagnol Boomerang.

 **The End.**

* * *

Bon, sérieusement, Boomerang, entre nous, tu as fais quoi quand tu es parti du bar ?! Ça m'intéresse !

Alors, avez-vous aimé ma vision des choses ? Je dois avouer que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cet OS, de me mettre du côté des méchants (que j'adore !) et j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou à mettre en favori si vous avez aimé, ou à me faire part des défauts qui vous aurez fait désapprouver mon histoire !

À bientôt pour une histoire en cinq chapitres sur le pairing Boomerang x OC aussi, nommée "Sucker for pain" ! (Oui, je fais de l'auto-pub et alors ? :P)


End file.
